Cookie Cutter Cul-de-Sac
by monomially yours
Summary: I've discontinued this story, but feel free to read it anyways. The plot idea was just, too vague. Sorry.
1. Hope You Didn't Like the Bike

**Hola my little pancakes! I just wanted to let you know that while this story is mainly PruCan, I will have a ton of side pairings such as USUK, Spamano, GerIta, SwissAus and much more! Mostly it will be obvious but if you can't tell just ask! I'll try not to bite;)**

**Sorry Spinyfruit! I lied, but I just can't figure out my one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It'd be nice though.**

**Don't forget to review me about my mistakes!**

* * *

_There is a place with countless dreams,_

_ Filled with alibies and sleepy sighs,_

_ And nothing is as it seems..._

_The boy stopped singing and looked at me. He grinned mischievously, looking me in the eyes, inches from my face. Yet I couldn't get a grasp on his features. They were strange, and yet achingly familiar. All I could get a sense of was a pale white and dark wine red..._

"Oi! Mattie! Wake up! We're nearly there! Come on, you're getting my window all smudged up." I jolted awake. I yawned asking,

"How far are we exactly, last time you said that we were a whole state away."

"Um, about a half an hour really." I nodded sleepily,

"Wake me up when we're two seconds away."

"No way Mattie! Don't go back to sleep, it's so boring driving with no sound on."

I sighed, sitting up and stretching. He flicked on the radio and the heavy bass of dance music filled the truck. My brother Alfred and I were on our way to the house our parents had purchased. Why were we moving in together? My parents felt that they needed a smaller house now that we had moved out but wasn't able to move out of their original house because of some rule or whatever. So they had us moving in to keep an eye on it till they could get to it. I didn't mind, seeing as I had just gotten done with college, same with Alfred.

"So, you think that British guy will be there?" Alfred asked nonchalantly. I smirked, I could definitely tell that my brother had a crush on this guy.

"Why? You going to ask him over for tea?"

"What? No! I just wanted to ask him something."

"Is that what the cool kids call sex these days?" I wondered. He blushed, gripping the steering wheel tightly,

"Come on Mattie, it's not like that! I just wanted to...yeah, it's totally like that. He's just so-"

"I don't think Mom and Robert are going to appreciate you sexing up all the neighbors before they even get there you know." I teased. He groaned,

"Mattie, this is serious! I really want to impress him, I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to just go for any guy."

"How do you know he even goes for guys?" He snorted,

"Mattie, with some guys, you can just tell. He might deny it, but in the end, everyone knows."

"Al, you better not get into any trouble." I warned.

"Lighten up, I won't cause anything. Besides something tells me he doesn't like troublemakers." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. A day that Alfred F. Jones wasn't a troublemaker was a day that was a little dark. I looked out the window, bored by being in the car for so long.

"Do you know if there are any restaurants nearby? I'm hungry," I pouted.

"None with any pancakes, plus you're just bored, not hungry."

"What!? None with pancakes? How am I going to survive?" I asked dramatically, throwing my arm over my eyes. He chuckled, and reached over tickling my side.

"Hey, everyone knows you could out pancake any business in this country."

"Out pancake? Wow, that's one for the books. You're going to charm your way into his heart in no time!"

"You bet your overpriced moose I am! By charming his stomach first!" I laughed.

"Before you charm other peoples stomachs maybe you think about your own brother's first. I am starving!"

"Oh alright, fine, we'll stop by McDonalds."

"One day, when the doctors cut you open to see why you died, they'll see all of your blood cells had turned into to tiny little burgers."

"Whoa, that would be so cool!"

"And all of your veins, will be end to end French fries."

"Hah! That would be weird. You have a crazy imagination, Mattie."

"Says the one who thinks moose are overpriced!"

"Well, I was just making fun of you being Canadian." I shook my head at him, smiling. Something out of the corner of my eye, something flashed. Frowning, I looked closer. Standing in the middle of the road was a kid, just staring at our oncoming truck.

"Alfred! Watch out!" We swerved, almost hitting him and the man pulling him out of the way. We came to an abrupt stop as the truck rolled over the bike. Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

"What a great way to create a nice impression on our new neighbors, right?" He laughed indeed, we had reached our destination. Well, I told myself, at last we didn't kill him.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little short but I'm hoping to make longer chapters as I go. Love me, hate me, just don't forget to review and let me know,yeah?**


	2. Where Would We Be?

**Hola mi pasteles caliente! I just wanted to update before school got a hold a me! Reviews are much appreciated, but not required. Come on guys let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But maybe your people could talk to my people? Also I don't own Uhaul.**

**Here's to you guys**

* * *

_SCREECH!_

"What the hell?" I dropped my carrots and ran outside. Sitting on the road crookedly, thanks to the bike, was a huge baby blue truck. My bruder stood by the side of the road, trying to calm down his boyfriend, Feliciano. Ever the excitable Italian, the brunet was currently bawling his eyes out, wiggling around and making that weird hair curl bob up und down. Ludwig, my bruder, didn't seem too pleased that Feli was messing up his shirt.

"So, Feli was playing in the road again?" I asked, starting to regret dropping my food. Ludwig sighed,

"He's a grown man, Gilbert, I don't understand it." I shrugged, wondering if the five minute rule counted.

"Hey dudes! Uh, is your friend alright? I didn't mean to run over his bike." This made Feli cry harder, if that was possible. I turned around to greet the would be killer.

"Nah, he will be alright. So, tell me, what are you doing here?" The dark blonde ran over to me and shook my hand vigorously.

"Alfred F. Jones at your service! Me 'n' my brother, Matthew Williams, are moving in one of these houses!" He chattered on, his bright blue eyes shining, but I stopped listening to him. I cast my eyes around for the other guy Alfred had mentioned. and there he was, standing shyly by the side of the monstrous truck. He had chin length, light, curly blonde hair. Blue-violet eyes flashed behind circular, wire rimmed glasses. It was hard to tell if he was fit or not, hidden under a ridiculously large hoodie as he was. I interrupted Alfred, (he was still gabbing on) and walked over to Matthew.

"Hello there! I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! Unfortunately, you will have to pay for a new bike. Feli's was quite expensive, but maybe he'll downgrade for you." His face fell in horror.

"Gilly, don't mess around like that, he might think you're serious." My friend Francis purred over my shoulder. I chuckled.

"Si, you should be nicer, mi amigo." My other friend Antonio popped up.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, nobody new has been around for avhile."

"My cousin Carlos was just here!" Antonio pointed out.

"He doesn't count, he is related to you Toni."

"Well, Mathieu here is related to me."

"Franny, if I stayed away from everyone you were related to, or dated for that matter, I'd be a shut in." Francis laughed,

"That is true, I am rather popular with the ladies, and men." He winked at Matthew, who blushed and walked over to his brother. I stared after him curiously.

"Honhonhon, looks like Gilly here has a crush on a certain Canadian!" Francis teased. I tugged on Francis' ponytail.

"Not true, though I was wondering vhat his nationality vas. I highly doubt Eliza would allow two Americans. One is annoying enough."

"But aren't they just here to hold the house for their parents?" Toni asked, confused. I shook my head,

"I bet you anythink, Eliza will find a way to make sure they end up here and not their parents."

"It does seem to be a trend." Francis conceded. I nodded, somehow everyone here ended up being from a different country. Our little group of houses was owned by Elizabeta Hedevary, she was Hungarian, who fielded everyone who wanted to live here. Our houses lined two sides of a long street, ending in a dead end. Her house, the only one that was different, stood proudly at the very end, facing down the rows of houses. To describe one house was to describe them all. They were brown two stories, with light colored wood shutters. They had two bedrooms, one large bathroom, and a small attic. There was a two car garage attached, with a decent backyard fenced in with a high wooden fence. There was one weird thing about it all, almost everyone was gay. Or in denial. I wondered if Elizabeta had elected to give him this information...

"Oi, potato bastard! What the fuck did you do to my fratello!" I turned to see Lovino, Feliciano's older brother with a real attitude that Antonio couldn't get enough of, storming down the sidewalk.

"I didn't do a single thing!" Ludwig exclaimed, pulling a sniffling Feli closer.

"Then why the hell is he crying?" He demanded.

"Uh, dude, I can explain." Alfred said nervously. Lovino noticed the bike, still stuck under the truck. He seemed to almost explode,

"Holy fucking shit, why the fuck is Feliciano's bike under your fucking pile of shit? Did you run over my fucking brother!? And who the fuck are you anyway?" Antonio dispatched himself and went over to Lovino. Instead of trying to talk to him, Toni threw Lovino over his shoulder and started walking to his house.

"Don't think I'm fucking done with you, you burger munching bastard!"

"Hush Lovi, or I won't get you any tomatoes from the garden." He continued to grumble as he was carried away.

"So, uh, would you like any help? Moving your stuff in?" Asked Feli, who seemed to have gotten over be almost run over.

"Oh, that's not-"

"Of course he needs help from the awesome me!" I shouted, effectively cutting off Matthew. I dashed to the back of the truck bed, letting down the tailgate, and hopping up. The others filtered around.

"Get the big things first, and hand them down." Ludwig commanded.

"Ja, Ja, I know, gosh Luddy, you don't have to be in charge all the time you know." I cackled, shoving a dresser at him.

"How else would we get things done?" He grunted. Some one had gone to the UHaul trailer and started to do the same thing as me.

"Uh, the same way? I would be there to rule them obviously." He rolled his eyes and started off,

"That is the point you know," he called back. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back. Feliks wandered over, staring as I handed over a plaid futon. As our Polish import, he had a crazy knack for clothing and the like. He was kind of like our street's cheerleader, and dressed like one.

"Ugh, like, could I have a small box or something? I totally just got this shirt." I smirked and and handed him small box labeled 'Alfred's Weights'.

"There you go princess." He frowned and gave me the finger, almost dropping the box in the process.

"I see you have been making our newest additions feel welcome, good job Bert." Elizabeta smiled a sickly sweet smile at me.

"Why thank you Betty, I have a feeling Matthew and I will be great friends." I glared back.

"Well, you don't have to look so angry and determined, Gilbert, making friends with me won't be that hard. I'm pretty easy to get along with." Matthew piped up beside Elizabeta, startling her. He winked at me, and walked off to help Feliks with the weights. My jaw dropped, which Elizabeta was quick to pick up on.

"Shut your gaping pie hole. You have to at least try look decent you know." She scorned.

"What? Look decent? For what?" She didn't answer, just opting to walk away. I puzzled over this as Eliza gathered everyone around.

"As you all should know by now, unless you are a shut in like Roderich,-"

"I'm right here you know. I don't know why everyone thinks that I am a shut in."

"Sorry dear, anyways, as I was saying, we have new additions to our little gang. Everyone, this is Alfred Jones and his brother Matthew Williams." She gestured to the two beside her, though it remains to be seen how she seemed to have pulled them out of thin air. Arthur, the resident Brit and wizard of sorts, spoke up.

"Hey, weren't you the twit that stomped on my flowers?" He glared at Alfred. Alfred rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Uh, sorry, I thought I saw a raccoon, so I was trying to be a hero and scare 'im out." Matthew sighed,

"Raccoons are nocturnal Al."

"Right. Sorry Artie."

"It's Arthur." Alfred merely nodded.

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" asked Tino. He was Finnish, and lived with five other guys, nicknamed the Nordics. The others in the group were from Norway, Lukas, Iceland, Lukas' brother Emil, Denmark, Mathiaas, and last but not least, Sweden, Berwald, Tino's sweetheart. Really it was kind of weird seeing as Tino was short, friendly and talkative and Berwald was literally the exact opposite. Rumor has it though he's a romantic and can make that disgusting candy Tino liked. Who knew?

"Uh, a month or two, I think." Jeez,the HOA must be a real bitch where his parents are.

"Well, It's getting a bit dark out, so we should turn in. We've had a long road trip out here, thanks for helping us move in guys." Matthew yawned. We all nodded and headed to our respective houses. tomorrow was going to be a long day, considering they had to meet us all officially. Heh, fun fun.

* * *

**Thanks for bear-ing with me, haha, Rawwr. So, review, it would help, and then you get to say you helped write a story! Fun, right? Sorry it isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But it is a little bit longer, right? Anyhow, reviewers get virtual pancakes! Yum!**


	3. Arthur Kirkland and Co (part 1)

**Hello Mon crépes! Hope you're doing well, here's another chapter. Uh, I decided not to do the accents anymore...sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy it! I won't update at all this weekend because of the Irish Music Festival!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I can hope though, right?**

**Onward ho!**

* * *

_Darling child, please close your eyes,__  
_

_ let your lashes brush your cheeks,_

_ and you can sleep away your demise,_

_Again, the boy with the pale white and wine red had appeared. His everpresent grin seemed sharp enough to cut the fog, that obscured yet revealed his form in maddening ways. I growled in frustration, the sound reverberating off unknown walls, and made to swipe away the viscuous substance only to be caught. I stared at the white hand gripping my forearm. It was surprisingly warm, hot even. He seemed amused, and in a tone used to reprimand naughty children,_

_"Don't worry, you'll find me soon enough" _

DING DONG DING DONG DING DO-_  
_

I opened my eyes blearily, wondering who could possibly be up this early. I shoved my glasses on my face and stumbled out of my room, yawning. Ugh, this better be important, I thought as I made my way downstairs. I pulled the front door open, and widened my eyes at the sight I was met with.

There were four guys and one girl standing around on my porch. One of the guys, a red haired, green eyed one, stood smoking off to one side, while the dark brunnette haired girl looked like she wanted to join him.

"See, I told ye he'd still be asleep," muttered one of them. He had orange hair and freckles. Tons of freckles.

"Shut up Oliver. 'Ello, I wanted to stop by and offer you some scones!" said the guy in front. He had toxic green eyes, staw like blonde hair and very bushy eyebrows-oh wait, that was the Brit my brother had a crush on.

"Don't worry mate, I'm the one that cooked 'em." claimed the boy standing over by the girl. He had a shock of curly brown hair that flopped into his eyes somewhat. The Brit glared at him, and rolled his eyes. He brandished the proffered scones at me, making my mouth water with the smell.

"Uh, why don't you all come in?" I asked to which they all filed in, and flopped onto the couches and chairs in the livingroom. I went to get a pot of water boiling, though unsure of what they wanted. I heard them jovially talking from the livingroom.

"So Arthur, is that him?"

"What are you talking about wanker?"

"Oh, come on Artie, you know what he's talking about. You know, the lad you've been mooning after."

"That's prepostorous! I have no idea what you are on about!"

"Um, so I have some water boiling, would you like some coffe or I could see if I have some tea." I told them nervously. Did we have any tea in the first place?, I asked myself.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you anyway." replied the red haired one stiffly. Oliver piped up,

"Well, I'll introduce myself since no one else is _gentlemanly_ enough, " an obvious enough jibe at Arthur, who stiffened," I'm Oliver Ladewski."

"Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you." The brunnette girl chimed in,

"Hullo! I'm Margaret Finnigan but pretty please call me Maggie." The brown haired boy next to her inclined his head, and cheerily said,

"I'm Patrick Finnigan! It's a pleasure!" His blue eyes shined at me. The red haired guy who was standing behind the couch replied shortly,

"Alistair."

"Well, as you probably know I'm-"

"Yo, Mattie, who are these jokers?!" Alfred cackled in my ear. I sighed and repeated their names,

"Oliver, Arthur, Maggie, Patrick and Alistair." He stared at Arthur intently, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair. I finally noticed my- our state of undress and began to pull us out of the room,

"If you'll excuse us a moment, we should probably get dressed."

"It's no problem at all dear! Take yer time, really, we''ll keep." I ushered Alfred up the stairs and into my room.

"What the hell Mattie?"

"Al! There are so many people in our house right now! Are we allowed to have parties? Do people out of college even have those kind of parties? Will they get angry if we say we don't have any booze for the party? We don't have enough food for the guests Alfred! We are going to have a rampage of starving people all because we didn't stock up on food! They will hate us forever and our parents because our party sucked!"

"Matt, they are not here for a party, they're just saying hi. We just moved in, plus, we're only 20." He assured me, rummaging through my clothes. I took a deep breath and calmed down,

"I'm 21, remember Alfred?" I said, grabbing my hoodie from him and throwing it on over my t-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it away," you hardly count, you barely buy anything."

"Whatever." I retorted cleverly and pushed him out of my room. When we were finally done with our morning routine we trooped downstairs and back into the livingroom to see they had flown the coop. They left a note on the table,

_ Sorry we had to dash! We had pressing matters to deal with and we wish you a good day. I urge you to see Elizabeta Hedevary, she has a few questions for you and wishes to meet with you as soon as you can. Hers is the house on the end of the street, you'll know it when you see it. _

_ The best regards,_

_ Arthur Kirkland and Co._

Alfred looked a bit crestfallen and flipped it over. His face lit up and he shoved it at me.

_P.S. I would like to cordially invite you both to dinner at 8:00 p.m. sharp._

Arthur's name was scrawled underneath in a sharp, scratchy signature.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get to get going, I wonder what she needs. We answered a lot of questions when we met up with her last. What do you think Al? Alfred? ALFRED!" I shouted exasperated at him.

"What?" He asked, his words muffled by the enormous amount of cookies stuffed in his cheeks.

"We were supposed to share those you know." I replied sternly.

"There's a couple left." He said indignantly. I rolled my eyes. We walked out the door and into the cool morning air.

"What house do you think?" He asked, looking around.

"My best guess is that one." I replied drily, pointing at the large, white, house down at the dead end.

"Huh, well, come on then."

* * *

**Ah, don't cause any physical harm to me! Sorry, I know it probably would have been a better length if I had included them going down to Eliza's, because that's also when they- HA! I'm not revealing anything! Still, I understand that, but I want that to be it's own chapter, plus I'm too excited about the Festival to think! EEEKK I AM SO EXCITED XD. So, review the inevitable mistakes and thanks to all the followers and favourites and reviews! **


	4. It's only August though

**Hola mi pasteles pequenos! Look! I am finally updating! Yay! Gracias to all those who have followed and favorited my story! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or anything else, since I might accidently make some references to stuff. I dunno.**

**Should I put this on a T rating for now?**

* * *

We set off down the street, walking along the cracked sidewalk. We didn't talk much, pondering our own thoughts. All of a sudden I was pulled into someone's waist high bushes lining the front of their yard. Alfred kept walking, oblivious.

I whipped around, face to face, with a serious looking blond. His blond hair reached his chin and his sharp pale green eyes stared at me. I cleared my throat nervously,

"Um, I don't think this is my stop, I'm headed to the white hou-"

"Can you shoot?" He asked, interrupting me.

"What?"

"Hmm, maybe I was mistaken, is it the other one who can shoot, do you think?" He asked over my shoulder. I turned face to face yet again, only with a dark haired brunet. It was pushed back, a lone strand standing up and curling back. His purple blue eyes were indifferent. He shrugged,

"I am only here because I am bored and my piano's being tuned, again. Also, this is my yard." He replied pompously.

"Who are you guys? And why am I in a bush? Why are you in a bush? Who are you shooting at?" I asked, utterly confused. The blond spoke up again,

"I am Vash, we are in a war against the Beilschmidts. They have insulted my proficiency with the shooting of guns one too many times." He grimaced, tightening his grip on his pistol. My knees were starting to hurt and these guys were crazy. The other guy sighed, saying,

"My name is Roderich Edelstein. He's not really shooting with real bullets, but a sort of paintball. He never brings his real guns out of his house in the first place. I suppose we're stuck in this cursed bush because it is our only protection. My guess is as good as yours. Oh, you should duck, and pick out your weapon already." I looked at him puzzled,

"What?" something whistled over his head, causing me to shriek and fall to the ground. I heard shouting from across the street. On the ground I was inches away from different guns spread out on an oily smelling blue tarp. I could only see one that I was actually proficient with. I picked up the shotgun, testing it's weight. Vash looked over the bush and shot off five rounds in rapid sucession. I also peeked over, resting the shotgun on the bushes, looking over where Vash had shot. I saw a white nest of hair bobbing over a table leaning on an unseen object. The table was decorated with an array of colors courtesy of Vash. I squeezed the trigger twice, hitting my target cleanly twice, and hid again. Howls filled the air.

"Hey! You can't use the new guy like that!" shouted the white haired guy, who I now recognized as Gilbert, from the day before.

"How do you know that wasn't me?" called back Vash.

"You can't shoot that good!" He retorted, hiding his paint splattered hair behind the table again.

"That is the last time!" He roared. He marched towards the other house. Roderich pulled me along the sidewalk, saying,

"You said you were headed to the White house? I will go with you, I need to speak with Elizabeta as well."

"Oh, what for?" he grimaced at the question.

"Some things are not going according to plan. So, this house on our left, is where the Nordics live. The gentleman who asked how long you were staying yesterday is one of them. Though how they can all stand living together like that is beyond me."

"Oh, so are there five there? Since there are five of the countries?"

"Quite. Across the street you have Russia and China, or Ivan Braginsky and Wang Yao. If you don't want to get on Mr. Braginsky's bad side, you'll keep well away from his sunflowers. Yao has other cousins that are technically 'countries' here, but they don't usually stay long enough to each have their own house, so they each share one together, and rent it out sometimes. The only one that stays around regularly is Kiku Honda, a.k.a Japan."

"Hey, Alfred! What are you still doing out here? I thought you were going to the White house!" A tall girl who was rather, well endowed, shouted to me and jogging over.

"That's Mr. Braginsky's older sister, Ukraine, or Katyusha." Roderich whispered to me. She stopped in front of us.

"Um, I'm Alfred's brother, Matthew. You are right though, I am on my way to see Elizabeta."

"Oh! Sorry! I was a little confused there for a second, heehe! Well seeya! Good to see you as well Roderich." Roderich nodded at her. We continued on.

"Oh! Mr. Austria! Have you seen Kiku around? My computers wigging out!" The blond young man looked panicked. He shook his head,

"No, but you might find him a Greece's." He rushed off.

"That was Estonia, Eduard, he, like Mr. Honda, share a love of computers and technology. He's part of the Baltics. There are also Lithuania and Latvia." He seemed to be very well informed on people that lived here. And it also reminded me of a history lesson; People seemed to fit some of the stereotypes that went along with their countries. Did that mean I too looked like a stereotype from Canada? Weird. I wondered what Greece looked like. Oh well, I'd probably meet him soon enough. A lot of people to remember though.

"Here we are!"

"Huh?"

"We have arrived. To see Elizabeta?" Oops, I got carried away in my mind ramble. I stepped through the door Roderich held open, and blinked at the complete chaos that resided within.

"Hmmph, I knew it was too quiet." Roderich muttered.

"MAtthew dear! At last! Come in come in! We have tons to do! Oh it's nice to see you Roddy dear. I think Emma has some sweets for you over in the kitchen. HEY! Felik's! That is not how you handle a child! And stop putting hairbows in Toris's hair! He is supposed to be a zombie." She pulled me along over to my brother who was happily munching on some cookies. Again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, Arthur said that you had some questions?" She turned around from yelling at some one to ' put down the plastic fangs at once! you are not a vampire!' and looked at me skeptically.

"Is that really all they told you? They seriously have no faith in me do they?"

"Eliza! The fool is here!" Antonio jingled, waving his belled sceptor around, "OH, hola! How are you guys?"

"Oh! Antonio! Go help find Arthur's sword! I need it for Feli's costume!" He grumbled,

"Why can't Arthur do it? And are you really going to trust Feli with something sharp?"

"Errands, and how else Feli going to be the Headsman? Plus, I just want the plastic one, Arthur won't let me near his real one." She pouted. Antonio shook his head and walked off. She clapped her hands and whirled back around to us.

"So! Our little street is going to be hosting a Halloween carnival for the local schools and we want to have the best costumes! What do you guys want to be?"

"Indianna Jones!" My brother immediately called out, spraying crumbs in my hair. Ugh. I shrugged. She took Alfred and spun him in the direction of some guy named Vladimir. She looked calculatingly at me.

"Oh! What about a Pumpkin!" I gave her a look.

"Come on ! It'll be cute! I swear!" I sighed. It didn't seem like she was going to give in too easily. I was going to forever be known as the giant blow up pumpkin guy. She shoved a bunch of clothes in my arrms and pushed me towards a bathroom. I stumbled towards it and disappeared inside.

"AAH!"

"AAH"

"AAH!"

"AHH!"

"This isn't getting anywhere. What are you doing in here?" I peeked open my eyes. It was Gilbert. Oops.

"Uh, sorry, Elizabeta pointed me towards this one." He looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, maybe there wasn't enough space in the other ones. What did she pick out for you?"

" A pumpkin. Why are we getting ready this early? It's August..."

"She doesn't want it to be last minute like last time. And I got Jack the Pumpkin King. Hey! Our costumes are matching!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned to the mirror to fiddle wih his bowtie.

"I won't look you know." What was he talking about? And where did the paint go from his hair? Wow, it looks really soft, and it was spectacularly white...

"I thought you were shy or something, since you still haven't gotten dressed." Oh, oops.

"No, that's fine."

"So you want me to look?"

"What? No."

"So are you shy?" Man this is frustrating!

"No, I was just saying-"

"Relax, I was only teasing. Seriously though, Elizabeta is an impatient kind of woman, so you might want to hurry up." He made to leave.

"Um, what country do you represent?" I had no idea why I asked, I wasn't interested in anyone else's country; and it seemed kind of personal...

"Prussia." He answered shortly. He made a grab for the doorknob, but I replied quickly enough.

"That's pretty cool." He looked at me. The light from the mirror made the blue from the wall reflect on his skin a little. He narrowed his eyes and searched my face.

"Hmmph." he left. I shrugged, and picked up the clothes Elizabeta threw at me. You know, these weren't that bad.

* * *

**So yeah, still short, but making progress! I think I'm going a little fast though. Review and tell me what you think, don't be afraid to criticze! School is hard. Welp, that's a wrap I think.**


End file.
